


The Wee Small Hours

by Taurenova (JenNova)



Category: The Hour
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenNova/pseuds/Taurenova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Freddie discovers what there is to like about Hector.</i> (Insert for episode 1x05)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wee Small Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the the time we don't see - after Hector and Freddie leave for Suffolk and before the Elms' get up. Contains: mutual satisfaction and far more talking than planned.
> 
> (Also, what? I have so many other things to be writing right now. Also also: I really thought I'd write Freddie/Bel/Hector if I wrote anything for The Hour.)

“Hector, no,” Freddie grabbed Hector’s arm as he moved to leap out of the car.

“No, of course, you’re right,” Hector slumped back into his seat. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“Early morning, I think,” Freddie said, patting Hector on the arm. “But the point still remains.”

“Are they early risers?” Hector asked, patting at his pockets.

“They were when I was here as a child,” Freddie said, drawing a cigarette case from his pocket and offering one to Hector. “Whether that’s true of them now, I don’t know.”

“Thanks,” Hector muttered around a cigarette, pulling a lighter from his own pocket and lighting first his own cigarette and then leaning into Freddie’s space to light his.

“Very kind,” Freddie mumbled, ignoring the warmth of Hector’s close presence. Now was not the time. (It was never the time, better to be safely in love with a woman who saw him only as a friend than to risk his freedom.)

They smoked in silence, Freddie sliding down in his seat in effort to find some level of comfort. Hector sprawled loosely in his seat, head tilted back, one arm slung along the door of the car. It was unfair, really, how was Freddie ever meant to compete? He pulled one last breath from his cigarette and extinguished it in the tray provided.

“Bel called it off,” Hector said, eyes closed and smoke curling out of his mouth. “The affair. Thought you’d be interested to know.”

“Really?” Freddie asked. “That seems sudden.”

“Marnie warned her off, I think,” Hector said, rolling his head towards Freddie and opening his eyes. “She does that.”

“Oh dear, Hector, it appears you’ve drunk far too much good whiskey with McCain,” Freddie couldn’t resist a further pat, squeezing Hector’s bicep briefly. “Loose lips and all that.”

“I threatened a man with an exposure of his own affair this evening,” Hector said, shrugging. “Sometimes honesty is the best policy.”

“McCain and Le Ray, you mean?” Freddie said after a moment. Something flickered in Hector’s eyes that Freddie couldn’t quite read.

“You really do know everything,” Hector said slowly. “I can see why Bel idolises you.”

“It’s not hard,” Freddie said cautiously, brushing aside the implication that Bel gave as much thought to him as he did to her. “Not if you know which signs to look for.”

“Good at noticing those signs, are you?” Hector pushed himself up a little and turned towards Freddie, extinguishing the end of his cigarette.

“You pick things up in university,” Freddie allowed, slightly unnerved by the sudden heat in Hector’s eyes.

“Similar to the things you pick up in the army, I assume,” Hector said, words carefully loaded. Freddie narrowed his eyes.

“I wouldn’t want to suggest anything about our valiant soldiers,” Freddie said, watching Hector shift very slightly towards him. “But I hear rumours.”

“Close quarters,” Hector said. “Few women. Natural bodily functions and officers willing to turn a blind eye. Those sort of rumours?”

“Something like that, yes,” Freddie nodded. This was entirely different to seeing Hector’s awkward attempts at flirting with Bel. This was predatory and, if Freddie was perfectly honest with himself, entirely welcome.

When had he gone from competing with Hector to quite wanting him?

Hector was still staring at him, eyes flicking down every few moments. Freddie tilted his head down and looked up at Hector through his eyelashes, knowing the effect it had on people in general, men specifically. He’d always liked the men who seemed not at all queer, made everything somehow simpler.

“This wouldn’t be simple,” Freddie mused out loud, flicking his tongue over his lips.

“It already isn’t,” Hector said, stretching an arm out to cup a hand around Freddie’s neck. “I find I don’t care.”

Freddie resisted a forwards tug, still uncertain. Surely Hector must have a motive for this? Hector let out a soft breath and leant forwards, pressing his forehead against Freddie’s.

“You love her, don’t you?” Hector asked, his whiskey-scented breath puffing against Freddie’s face.

“Rather more than I ever want to admit to myself,” Freddie said softly.

“Coincidentally enough, so do I, I think,” Hector said, a hesitancy in his words that suggested this was the first time he was allowing himself to voice the thought. “If neither of us can have her, we might as well have each other.”

“Is it not just exchanging one dangerous affair for another?” Freddie asked, ever practical. “Your career –”

“Why is everyone so insistent that I am more ambitious than I am?” Hector asked, pulling his head back to stare into Freddie’s eyes. “I didn’t choose this path. My in-laws did.”

“Would that we could all have in-laws as generous as yours,” Freddie said, holding Hector’s gaze.

“You know – I was never really jealous of the connection you and Bel share,” Hector said, mind turning off down yet another path. “It was your freedom I envied, your passion. I’d forgotten what it looked like.”

Something like pain wavered in Hector’s voice and that wasn’t right at all. How could Freddie resist?

He reached up and tugged Hector forwards by the lapel of his jacket, opening his mouth to the kiss the moment Hector’s lips touched his. Hector made a deep sound of approval and the hand on Freddie’s neck slid up into his hair and twisted there. The kiss turned desperate the instant Freddie flicked his tongue out to meet Hector’s, a long spiral of heat twining down Freddie’s spine.

Hector shifted again and then his free hand was in Freddie’s lap, rubbing at his steadily growing erection. Freddie raised his hips into the touch, his moan swallowed by Hector’s insistent mouth. He slid his own hand down Hector’s front and cupped the hard ridge of his cock through the material of his trousers. Clearly Hector had been steering the conversation towards this end from the start.

Hector broke the kiss to let out a soft groan, a sound that Freddie wanted to hear again and again, before moving his head to kiss Freddie’s jaw, mouth at his ear, suck wetly at the skin of his neck. Freddie would wear the marks with pride the next day and refuse to answer even Lix’s questions about them.

Freddie worked Hector’s belt free as smoothly as possible, suddenly desperate to feel the silken heat of Hector’s cock in his hand. Hector was right, loathe as he was to admit it, they could at least have this. He unzipped Hector’s trousers and skated his knuckles against Hector’s cock through his underwear, curling his fingers through the slit to, yes, _finally_ take it into his hand.

Hector thrust up into his grip and Freddie allowed himself a brief moment to be impressed by the size and girth of Hector’s cock before pulling it free of Hector’s briefs in order to stroke it properly. Hector whined slightly, in the back of his throat, when Freddie rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock.

Hector’s hand shook as he pulled Freddie’s belt free at last and Freddie caught it with his free hand, clasping their hands together briefly.

“Let me,” Freddie said, his voice throaty. Hector’s eyes flashed dark with lust and Freddie could get used to a look like that. “Let me do you first, I think. Easier for all concerned.”

“I admit,” Hector said, withdrawing his hand and clenching it in a fist on his thigh as Freddie stroked him in long pulls. “It has been some time since I tried to do the one thing at the same time as the other.”

“God save me from marriage,” Freddie said, though the words were muffled as he leant in to press careful kisses against Hector’s jawline. “I can’t think of anything more dull.”

Hector stifled a laugh and Freddie moved to capture it with his mouth, sucking briefly on Hector’s tongue to see what it would make him do. Hector’s hips bucked up and Freddie smiled into the kiss, changing his stroke to something a little faster. Hector’s breath stuttered and Freddie pulled back, watching as Hector let his head fall back, his eyes closing.

“What a truly ridiculously handsome man you are,” Freddie said, unable to help himself. Hector did laugh this time, a rich sound, and for some reason it went straight to Freddie’s cock.

“I don’t suppose you’d, ah, believe me if I said something similar about you,” Hector said, his lips twitching in a small smile.

“God, no, not this face,” Freddie frowned. “At a push I would accept 'not unattractive'.”

“I would say ethereal, myself,” Hector said, opening his eyes to meet Freddie’s. “But that may be my Classics teacher speaking.”

Freddie shivered, unused to accepting compliments on his looks, and bent to the task of making Hector’s orgasm one he would remember. Freddie was truly very good at this, something he’d been happy to be complimented on in the past.

“Freddie,” Hector said his name like a plea as Freddie added a twist of his wrist to the top of his stroke. “Freddie – I need –”

All sorts of things, Freddie imagined. He lifted his hand to his face, ignoring another one of those deep whines from Hector, and licked his palm until it was slick. When he took Hector’s cock in his hand again his strokes were faster, smoother, and he let Hector pull him into another kiss, open-mouthed and wet and glorious.

Hector’s hips lifted to his strokes, his body rippling as his climax began to build, and Freddie briefly pictured Hector moving under him like that, his own hips twitching at the thought. Hector broke the kiss to pant wetly against Freddie’s neck, his breath coming in heaving gasps as his whole body tightened towards climax. The most extraordinary noises were made against Freddie’s neck, his name interspersed between them, as Hector’s climax came upon him, his hand going over the head of his cock to catch the thick sprays of semen.

Hector shuddered hard and pressed his mouth against Freddie’s neck to bury the rumbling moan that dragged out of him as he came. Freddie’s cock twitched hard in sympathy.

“God, Freddie,” Hector said, straightening up, sounding out of breath. “That’s a skill to be treasured.”

Freddie laughed as Hector pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hand on it. Freddie carefully tucked Hector’s cock away and ran the hand he hadn’t just used through his hair.

“'Thank you' always seems such an inappropriate phrase in this moment,” Hector said thoughtfully as he dropped the kerchief on the dash of the car. Without warning his hands were back at Freddie’s trousers, pulling them open and extricating his almost painfully hard cock from his pants.

Hector’s mouth curved up slyly as he met Freddie’s eyes before dropping his head to Freddie’s lap to suck the head of his cock into his mouth. Freddie hissed, eyes focusing on the awkward stretch of Hector’s back across the car in an effort to not end himself at the barest touch. Few people had ever done this for Freddie, few enough that he could count them on one hand to be exact, and _this_ was a skill to be treasured.

Hector’s tongue curled around the head of Freddie’s cock twice before flattening as Hector lowered his mouth, moving with Freddie’s uncontrolled shallow thrusts. His mouth was wet and so very warm and it was thrilling to watch Hector’s head bob with his movements. He moved a hand along what of Freddie’s shaft he couldn’t take into his mouth and the other drifted towards Freddie’s balls, stroking them lightly.

“Hector – I’m really not –” _going to last_ , Freddie wanted to say, ashamed as he was to admit it. It seemed that was Hector’s goal, however, as his head movements sped, his hand moving to match.

Freddie’s own hands fluttered uncertainly through the air, one finally coming to rest on the curve of Hector’s spine and the other brushing lightly over Hector’s hair. Hector’s head pressed up into his hand and Freddie instinctively twisted his fingers into the hair, resulting in a low moan from Hector that vibrated through his cock.

“God, Hector,” Freddie’s fingers flexed. Hector redoubled his efforts, his hand rolling Freddie’s balls gently now, and Freddie felt the low heat of his climax spooling out from his spine like cotton from a reel. Hector pulled up so just the head of Freddie’s cock was in his mouth and sucked.

“Bloody hell,” Freddie breathed out as his orgasm hit him like a wave, emptying himself into Hector’s mouth and Hector _swallowed_. Soldiers, he supposed, had to avoid mess.

“Well,” Hector said when Freddie relaxed back against his seat. Freddie tugged him up and kissed the taste of himself out of Hector’s mouth, not willing to pass up the opportunity when offered it.

It was a languid, post-coital kiss and for some reason that above everything else surprised Freddie. Hector leant back and the satisfaction on his face should’ve been smug but for some reason best not examined closely it wasn’t.

“Well, indeed,” Freddie said, clearing his throat. “That passed some time.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Hector said, chuckling as he settled back. Freddie pushed himself back into his shorts and redid his trousers.

“I see why she likes you,” Freddie said without a single thought for what he was saying.

Hector looked across at him for a moment, something soft around his eyes and Freddie had to look away.

“Likewise,” Hector said quietly. “I’m going to get some sleep. You should too.”

“Probably,” Freddie said, swiping a hand over the fogged up window and looking out into the night.

Within moments Hector’s soft snores filled the car and Freddie drew in a deep breath, pressing his hands to his eyes.

“Oh, Freddie,” he said to himself. “What on earth are you doing?”

It worried him that, at times like this, his own voice took on Bel’s tones.


End file.
